


Rainy Days (part 2)

by The_Cerulean_Author



Series: Returned Heroes [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Did I mention fluff?, F/M, Fluff, Insecurity, let there be fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4462049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cerulean_Author/pseuds/The_Cerulean_Author
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Equius is under the impression that rain absolutely f***king sucks (without the 100d language).</p><p>Nepeta comes and somewhat lightens her meowrail's disposition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Days (part 2)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarburstCitrine](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=StarburstCitrine).



> Enjoy!

Equius was lying on his back on his bed. His eyes were closed and one arm was over his face. He was trying and failing to get some sleep. He was trying to sleep because last night, said activity had proved to be impossible.

The reasons for this was an dull, aching pain in his knee, which wasn't too bad, and the sensation around his neck that was a toned down version of getting strangled, which left him with an almost constant headache.

He knew why he felt like (forgive the 100d language) hoofbeast sh*t. His old wounds that he had gotten from certain purpleblood juggalo were always irritated by cold or rain. And today was absolutely p***ing it down.

The door opened silently and Nepeta Leijon, Equius' moirail, came over to him and knelt by the bed. She noticed that his shades were off and on his nightstand, then pouted at the fact she couldn't see his eyes.

She thought her moirail had purretty eyes, but Equius didn't like them, in fact he STRONGLY disliked them.

Nepeta smiled to herself and climbed onto the bed, more specifically on top of Equius, curled up on his chest and started purring. The deep rumbling caused Equius to wake from his light doze.

He lifted his arm away, opened his eyes and smiled sleepily at the greenblood. Then he realised his shades were off and reached over to his nightstand to get them. 

Nepeta's hand was quicker and she reached over and put the shades in her pocket. Equius frowned then sighed.

"D-> my dear little kitten, you know I detest my  
eyes."   
":3 *AC says she likes them, then gives her meowrail a big kiss!*" smiled Nepeta, then pressed her lips against Equius'

Equius' eyes widened and Nepeta felt him tense up beneath her. Nevertheless, she pulled away, grinning. Equius was a glorious shade of dark blue.

"D-> I-I....while appreciative of the gesture......um, insist that the impetuous feline....n-not repeat it" he stuttered   
Nepeta just giggled at her moirail's blushing, making Equius blush even deeper.

Then Nepeta saw the faded blue line around Equius' neck and frowned. Reaching out, she gently ran her fingers over it, tears involuntarily welling up in her eyes. Equius gently brushed them away.

"D-> why are you crying, my kitten?" he murmured   
":3 the m-mark on your neck....it's darker than mewsual, does....it hurt?" she whispered  
"D-> a little I suppose....does your head hurt?" he asked 

Nepeta didn't answer, instead, she started gently, lovingly kissing the mark on Equius' neck. Equius gasped then bit his lip to stop himself moaning. 

Instead he asked breathlessly  
"D-> what....w-what are you doing...?"  
":3 *AC says she's kissing her meowrail better" she smiled before going straight back to kissing 

For several minutes, Equius lay there helplessly as Nepeta kissed his aches away. He kept telling himself this was 100d and that Nepeta was his moirail and this was wrong, until Nepeta licked a stripe up his neck, making him groan loudly. After that he thought 'f**k that*.'

He moved his hand to Nepeta's chin and tilted her face so she was looking at him questoningly. He smiled, cupped her cheek and brought his lips to hers. She mewled and kissed back eagerly, Equius wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

After a few minutes, Nepeta pulled away, breathing hard, a wide grin on her feline face. Equius was smiling too (a rare occurrence) and both of them were blushing.

"D-> was....was that alright?" asked Equius sheepishly   
":3 *AC says yes, and mentions her meowrail is a furry good kisser*" she mewed  
"D-> it's strange....normally I would be so against this because we're moirails and that was so 100d....but I don't mind, in fact I find myself unable to care" he mused   
Nepeta giggled and replied ":3 don't worry, haven't mew ever purred of 'rails wirh pails?" she grinned   
"D-> Nepeta!" Equius looked scandalised 

Nepeta just laughed and snuggled up on Equius' chest, and he slipped off her blue kitty hat and fell into gently stroking her hair over the spot where he knew a green bruise (again, gained from a certain purpleblood juggalo) must lie. He felt Nepeta purring again and smiled to himself, closing his eyes to resume his nap.


End file.
